


Of Silk and Solitude

by primanocta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Ocean, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, warrior x maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primanocta/pseuds/primanocta
Summary: Looking for protection for the Khajiit caravan she travels with, the Imperial seamstress Lyria hires a lonely spellsword for hire, Drulis Orethi, from a darkened corner in the New Gnisis Club. Unlikely friendships form as the reclusive and aloof Dunmeri spellcasters learns to slowly his barriers again
Comments: 2





	Of Silk and Solitude

Upcoming spin off story about my dunmeri oc, Drulis Orethi, coming soon....


End file.
